Ed and Al's Vacation
by DragonGirl1992
Summary: Naruto/FMA Crossover; The Elric brothers are oldered to go to the Leaf Village for a vacation.


**Title:** Ed and Al's Vacation**  
Author: **DragonGirl92**  
Category: **Fullmetal Alchemist/Naruto Crossover**  
Character Pairings: **Ed/Hinata**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor/Adventure**  
Rating: **K**  
Warnings: **N/A**  
Disclaimers: **I own nothing Naruto or FMA.**  
Summary: **Okay, this story is about when the Elric brothers are ordered to go to the Leaf village for a vacation. I'm planing on making a pairing in this story and I've decided that the pair should be Edward and Hinata I've always thought they look cute together.

**Ages:**

Ed: 16

Al: 14

Naruto gang: original age

Story Start!!

* * *

**Author's Note from Beta-Reader: **This is my sister's first story in, like, ever and so I'm proof-reading it for her while she writes. Personally, I think she's done a great job for her first time, basic skills-wise. If you have any con-crit you wanna give her, then please, do so! :D

* * *

**Ch.1: Vacation Time**

_Central HQ_

"WHAT!?" 

"What do you mean Al and I have to take a vacation?!" Ed screamed. They were currently in Roy's office. 

"You heard me," said Roy in a calm voice. "It was Fuhrer orders, not mine." 

"But why?" asked Al. 

"He thought you two have been working on the Philosopher's stone he thinks it would be best to take a break for a while," said Roy. 

"Al and I don't have time for a vacation," Ed said in a calmer voice this time.

"I'm sorry Fullmetal, but orders are orders, like it or not," said Roy. 

"So . . . um, where are we going?" asked Al. 

"Oh, that, you're going to the Leaf Village," said Roy. 

"And how long do we have to stay there?" asked Ed.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get a letter from us saying you can come home," said Roy. 

"Fine, come an Al." sighed Ed.

"Okay, brother," said Al. 

They were about to head to the door when Roy said, "By the way, before I forget, you two will have some bodyguards once you get there." 

"And why is that?" asked an annoyed Ed. 

"Will, don't forget you are quite famous, so I wouldn't be surprised if someone were to try and kidnap you and all," said Roy. 

"Great, just what I need: more bodyguards," said a not-so happy Edward. 

"Um, what kind of bodyguards are they?" asked Al. 

"They're ninjas," said Roy. 

"Uh, ninjas, Mustang?" asked Ed. 

"Yes, ninjas. Now, if you two don't have anything else to ask, then you better go to your dorms to pack your things and get plenty of rest because you'll be leaving tomorrow morning," said Roy. 

Then they left. Al soon as Ed and Al made it back to their dorms, Al began speaking. "Wow, ninjas. I wonder what they'll be like, brother." 

"Who knows? But I'm still not happy about this vacation thing," said Ed. 

"Come on, Ed! The Colonel's right; we've been looking for the stone for almost four years, It'll be nice to have a little vacation once in a while," said Al 

"I suppose you're right . . . Well, we better get packing; we're leaving tomorrow anyway," sighed Ed. 

"Right." agreed Al. 

So they began packing for tomorrow.

_Meanwhile, in the Leaf Village_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura of Team Seven were standing by the bridge, waiting for their sensei to arrive. 

Unfortunately, their sensei was late . . . _again_. 

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared on top of a pole and when the smoke cleared, out came Kakashi. 

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted. 

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison. 

"Sorry, but I had to help an old lady walk across a street," Kakashi said. 

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed, annoyed. 

Kakashi sweat-dropped a little, saying, "Well, anyway, you have a mission today." 

"I hope it isn't finding that cat again . . . ," grumbled Naruto. 

"Well, you have a few D-rank missions today; however, the one you're doing tomorrow is a C-rank mission," said Kakashi. 

"What is it?! What is it?!" Naruto cried excitedly. 

"Oh, you're just going to guard a famous person and his younger brother," Kakashi causally explained. 

"So, what's this famous person going to do here?" Sasuke asked, rather nonchalantly. 

"Well, he's just here for a vacation." Kakashi said. 

"_Vacation_?!" Naruto shouted, glaring. 

"Yes, Naruto; a vacation," Kakashi said patiently. 

"From what?" Sakura asked, curious. 

"I don't know much about the whole thing; I just know that they were doing a special research on something," said Kakashi. 

"So, when're they coming?" Sakura asked. 

"Tomorrow morning, sometime around 10:30, at the front gates. So _you_ be there by 10:00, okay?" Kakashi said. 

"So, um, what're their names?" Naruto asked. 

"Oh, yeah. Well, the elder brother is Edward Elric and the younger brother is Alphonse Elric." Kakashi said.


End file.
